Adaptandose
by 92annya
Summary: Todo estaba sumido en un silencio infinito la antropologa, sumergida en los papeles del caso, y a la vez atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera irrumpir en su oficina, si así era desde hacia un mes exacto.


Holaa!_ Bueno lo sé tengo un fic pendiente que no he actualizado pero sucede que no tengo pc, mi laptop ha muerto de por vida y la pc de mi hermano bueno es mas lenta que una tortuga, asi que no hay mucho futuro proximo a la historia pendioente, creo que me dedicare a escribir one shots por el momento, ya que la unica forma en que puedo actulizar es através de las pc´s de la universidad, debo decir que los one shots no son mi fuerte pero lo intentare_

_**Bones no me pertenece, es de fox, hart hanson y demas**_

_Sin mas les dejo la historia espero les guste saludos!1 =)**  
**_

* * *

-Largo de aqui- Fue lo primero que dijo la antropologa al entrar a su oficina

- Obligame- respondió el agente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá que la doctora tenia en su ahora más amplia oficina

- Lo digo en serio Booth, largate

- Dame una razón suficientemente válida para hacerlo- contraatacó el ex ranger

- Tengo papeleo que hacer y un caso que atender y tu debes largarte al edificio del FBI porque tienes papeleo y unas cuantas entrevistas que realizarr, asi que largate de una buena vez

- No me puedo ir es algo que no...

- Oh! claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer ahora- la antropologa se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, para despues con un fuerte movimiento levantarlo del sofá y tirar de él hasta quedara unos cuantos centimetros del portal- lo digo en serio fuera de aqui

- Vamos Huesos solo una hora más bueno quizá dos prometo no hacer ruido ni nada parecido- el agente sonrió de la forma que solo podia el hacerlo, la antropologa no pudo evitar sonreir y se lo pensó por unos segundos

- No... definitivamente no... te vas

- Pero... Huesos! vamos yo quiero estar aqui, ademas necesitas ayuda con eso del papeleo y yo...

- Y tu tienes TU propio papeleo, aqui esta Angela, ella puede ayudarme- argumento Brennan- Juro que llamare a Hacker si no te vas ahora- la voz de la antropologa tenia un matiz de coraje y diversión a la vez; el rostro del agente se torno serio y evitó que la antropologa siguiera empujandolo

- Solo una hora ¡¿esta bien? es más 30 minutos solo 30 minutos, así no pierdes tanto tiempo y yo tampoco ¿Qué dices?- intento razonar Booth

- Veamos 30 minutos- la antropologa se giró y se fue hacía su escritorio para encender el ordenador- ni mas ni menos Seeley Booth ¿Escuchaste? 30 minutos únicamente y ya pasaron 5- sin más la antropologa se sentó detras de su escritorio y se sumergió en la enorme pila de papeles que tenía sobre el, mientras Booth contemplaba a la antropologa desde la puerta y no pudo evitar pensar en lo increiblemente atractiva que se miraba con esa blusa blanca lisa de vestir, simplemente le parecía hermosa una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción se formó en su rostro

- ¿Sucede algo?- la antropologa sintió la mirada penetrante de su compañero clavada en ella, sonrió para sus adentros, era bastante satisfactorio saber que en efecto como Angela le había dicho antes tenía un poder bastante util sobre el agente- ¿Booth?

- Nada, simplemente es... ¿que no puedo ver como trabaja mi compañera?- sonrió Booth

- Ya - la antropologa le devolvió la sonrisa- ...¿Entonces te quedas o te vas?

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque sigues en la puerta- respondió Brennan como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Que siga en la puerta no significa que me ire- contestó exasperado el agente comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta al sofá

- No ya lo creo que no, desafortunadamente para mi- dijo la antropologa mientras volvia a inclinarse sobre la pila de papeles- En tal caso cierra la puerta- terminó la doctora sin mirarlo

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio infinito la antropologa, sumergida en los papeles del caso, y a la vez atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera irrumpir en su oficina, si así era desde hacia un mes exacto, la antropologa dividía su atención entre el pápeleo y su ahora acompañante casi permanente, no era que le incomodara no en lo más minimo, en realidad estaba bastante felíz de que así fuera pero tenía que admitir que en ocasiones era bastante abrumador, y sobreprotector, sobretodo a partir del ultimo mes, bastante más sobreprotector de lo que era y eso bastante seguido le hacía perder los estribos, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, tenía que aceptar que algo en ella había despertado, se había vuelto bastante mas sobreprotectora, o como bien Angela lo diría, bastante más posesiva, y si asi era pero bueno todo mundo es posesivo con lo que es suyo, se sorprendió así misma ante su su propio pensamiento, era cierto habían discutido en ocasiones por lo mismo pero no era nada que no puedieran arreglar como buenos compañeros que eran

- Deja de hacerlo- irrumpió Brennan el silencio, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y se volvió a sorprender a si misma por estar tan concentrada en los papeles, por estar pensando cosas inconexas y regañar al agente, pero bueno era normal ademas es la habilidad mas representativa en las mujeres- Para... ¡Hazlo ya!

- ¡Demonios! Solo es..

- ¡Lo que sea! Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no lo hagas- la antropologa dejó caer la pluma que tenia en su mano sobre el escritorio, para prestarle total atención al agente

- ¡Y ya te he dicho yo que un millón de veces que no exageres! ¡Es algo normal!¡Todo mundo lo hace!- insistió el agente desviando su mirada del objeto al cual prestaba su atención para mirar directamente a los ojos casi furicos de la antropologa

- ¡No me interesa lo que haga todo el mundo! ¡Me interesa lo que hagas tu! y ya te he dicho que no es correcto hacerlo ¡Cuando será el maldito que entiendas que solo estás haciendo que...

- ¡Ya bastó! No pienso volver a discutir por lo mismo, no le pasara nada ya te lo he dicho, no sucede nada, es algo que las personas hacemos casi por mero instinto

- Y yo te he dicho que solo estás..

- ¿Booth?- la mejor artista de la antropologa entró a la oficina de esta, ya había comenzado a escuchar la elevada discusión de los compañeros y eso que ella se encontraba en la plataforma

- ¡¿QUE?- Contestaron el agente y la antropologa al unisono

- Wow tranquilos, Hacker llamo al departamento de areas forenses preguntando por ti que te reportaras para poder darte los documentos que pediste ¿Que le digo?

- Dijo BOOTH... B-o-o-t-h no Brennan! y Angela dile que en unos momentos más ire al edificio- contestó el agente

- De acuerdo- y la artista se dirijió a la puerta- ah y Booth- la artista se volvió hacia ambos

- Dime

- Ella también lleva el apellido Booth desde el momento en que aceptó casarse contigo, ese anillo que tienes en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda te lo recuerda todos y cada uno de los días desde hace un año- y sin más la artista sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue

- Ella tiene razón- contestó Brennan e intentó salir de su oficina un tanto indignada, pero una mano bastante conocida la detuvo tomandola por el brazo- ¿Ahora que quieres Booth?

- No hemos terminado de hablar- sentenció el agente con una expresión sombría

- Gritabamos no hablabamos- corrigió la antropologa

- Lo que sea

-Bien te escucho- la antropologa se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta mientras el agente bajaba las persianas

- No hay nada de malo en ello... de verdad no va a sufrir retrazo ni va a estar tarado ni nada de las cosas que pasen por tu cabeza

- Estas reprimiendo su recepción de lenguaje, eso no hará que hable mas rapido, y cuando llegue a hacerlo liumitaras su vocabulario a palabras ilogicas y tontas que no existen ademas de incorrectas, lo sabes- insistió Brennan

- Eso es lo hermoso de los bebés Temperance, es la emoción de que tu hijo hablé por primera vez es..- y un llanto interrumpió su discurso, que como era de esperarse captó todo el interes de la antropologa y rapidamente se dirigó hacia la cuna que estaba colocada junto al sofá en el que había estado el agente hacia unos momentos, el simplemente sonrió era rutinario, discutían siempre lo hacían pero nunca pasaba a mayores, y por mera inercia comenzó a andar hacia donde su pequeño hijo recien nacido y su ahora esposa se encontraban

- Tiene hambre- habló la antropologa en cuanto sintió la presencia del agente junto a ella, mientras sostenía al pequeño en brazos

- ¿Y?- respondió el ex- ranger mientras rodeaba con los brazos la cintura de la antropologa

-Debes irte Hacker te espera- la doctora colocó al pequeño en la posición correcta para poder amamantarlo, un poco ruborizada al tener que desnudar uno de sus pechos frente al agente, quien no pudo evitar evitar reir ante el rubor de ella- suficiente de divertirse a mi costa Booth

- Es que ¡dios! Porque no te ruborizas cuando estas totalmente desnuda gritando de placer en mis brazos

-Porque eso eso es una situación muy diferente, bastante diferente- sonrió la antropologa

- Amor no tiene nada de malo que este pequeñin reciba el tipo de cariños que le hago solo estoy jugando con el, simplemente eso y a este nené al parecer le gusta- comentó el agente mientras agarraba con uno de sus dedos la manita del pequeño y le hacia caras-

- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso- dijo la doctora mientras miraba el rostro de su pequeño- No pienso permitir que lo hagas

- Hagamos un trato, no lo hago y tendras que dejarme a mi cuidarlo, en mi oficina, en compañia de los chicos del FBI ¿Que dices?-

- ¡Que no! Estas loco, ¿De donde demonios haz sacado semejante idea? todo mundo anda por ahi armado, y para su desgracia en mayoría hombres, ¿Te das cuenta del trauma que le haras pasar? Demasiado ruido, entrada y salida y tu te distraes con cualquier cosa, no señor se queda conmigo

- Hey eso no es cierto!- el agente sonrió sabía que esa sería la reacción de su ahora esposa- Entonces lo seguire haciendo y no podras sacarme de aqí en los proximos 3 años

- Prefiero tenerte metido aquí durante los proximos tres años a tener que soportar la idea de que Mi hijo esta en manos de quien sabe quien o que, hacemos esto sigues con tus mimos por demás estupidos debo decir bajo mi supervición

- Me parece- el agente se volvió hacia el monitor del ordenador que aun estaba encendido y obsrvó la pantalla, en ella había una fotografía de fondo de pantalla en la que aparecía el a lado de la antropologa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura teniendo las manos sobre el abultado vientre de una doctora que lucía unos 7 meses de embarazo y sonreían ampliamente, no pudo evitar sonreir, despues de tanto tiempo su mas grande sueño se había realizado- ¿A que hacemos una excelente familia?

- No tengas la menor duda de ello- susurró al oído del ex-ranger mientras se dirigía hacia el y lo abrazaba por la cintura, había terminado de alimentar al pequeño y ya había hecho que repitiera en varias veces- Ya han pasado mas de 30 minutos, debes irte

- Lo sé- el agente tomó por la cintura a la antropologa y le besó, un año y las cosas seguían como al principio, la pasión no había muerto, un beso inocente hacía que todas y cada una de las terminaciones de ambos temblaran de placer y sintieran la necesidad de fundirse en uno, el agente recorrió con una de sus manos la espalda de la antropologa mientras profundizaba más el beso, y la antropologa a su vez enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él

- Boo... Demonios! ¿Porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que los interrumpa?- una frustrada Angela volvía aparecer en la oficina de la antropologa- Deberían aguantar a llegar a casa por el bien de ese pequeño y por la estable y regulada tensión sexual que nosotros debemos soportar gracias a ustedes y no es nada agradable debo decir

- Angela- interrumpió Booth- Centrate

- Ah si Hacker a vuelto a llamar lo cual significa que o regresas o puedes dar por terminado tu trabajo- Angela se acercó hacia la cuna del pequeño- ¿Es que no sabe hacer nada mas que dormir? ¿De quien lo heredo?- terminó Angela en lo que eran dos preguntas mas parecidos a mimos que a cuestiones en si

- Max- contestaron al unisono Booth y Brennan

- Debo irme, promete que cualquier que pase me llamarás ¿De acuerdo?- Se dirigió Booth a la antropologa mientras la besaba de nueva cuenta y la acercaba mas hacia él

- Chicos, centrense, o traere baldes de agua fría

- Lo siento Angela- contestó Brennan- lo haré descuida

- Mantenme al tanto de todo ¿Escuchaste Temperance?

- Lo haré Seeley, y si una mosca llega a entrar a esta oficina llamare a la fuerza area para que me ayude a sacarla, tranquilo

- No es tan mala idea- respondió el agente sonriente mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de la antropologa

- Los baldes chicos recuerden los baldes- intervino Angela de nueva cuenta mientras miraba al pequeño dormir y acariciaba su mejilla

- Sabes Angela a veces me pregunto que hice para tenerte por cuñada

- Yo tambien te quiero Booth y ahora largate de esta oficina o juro que yo te sacare a patadas

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo, me voy, nos vemos despues- se acerco hacia la cuna para despedirse de su pequeño hijo- y tu campeon trata de no volverte loco aqui, y mucho menos un cerebrin los hombres jugamos Football no observamos carreras de bichos, bueno tal vez tu tío Hodgins pero el esta medio idiota

- Booth! largate ahora!- chillo la artista y la antropologa solto una carcajada mientras el agente se dirigía a la puerta en la que se encontraba Brennan

- Me llamas en cuanto llegues al Hoover ¿Escuchaste Booth?- dijo sonriente la antropologa

- ¿Quien es la posesiva ahora?- sonrió el agente y depositó un corto beso en los labios de la antropologa antes de desaparecerhacia la salida del Jeffersonian

- A veces no logro entenderlo- soltó la antropologa mientras ingresaba de nueva cuenta a su oficina

- Esta adaptandose cariño al igual que tu- contesto la artista- acaban de tenber un bebé precioso si me dejas decirte, y llevan un año como matrimonio, es normal que a veces sientan que invaden su espacio creeme no es fácil acostumbrarse pero ustedes, ustedes son aun mejor que cualquier otra pareja, son diferentes, no sé el porque, pero esto que tiene va a funcionar por los proximos 30, 40 o 50 años, ademas tus hormonas no estan muy bien que digamos aun

- Eso espero y eso quiero- aseguró la antropologa mientras sonreia- ¿Puedes cuidar de el niño un momento? Necesito mostrarle algo a Cam

- Claro cariño- la artista vio como su amiga salía de su despacho y se dirigió al pequeño que yacía profundamente dormido en su cuna- Sabes esos dos separados son un par de tercos cabezotas, unidoeñs bueno no quiero saber como vas a ser tu la verdad, pero tus padres tienen un gran corazón, no quiero ser tu cuando tengas 10 años, debes ser muy paciente pequeñin porque estos dos son mas que insoportables pero se aman, y sabes que puedes apostar un millón de dolares a que se separaran en un momento y perderlos al siguiente instante, despues de todo por esa razón estamos aquí, por esa razón tu estas aqui.

* * *

Debo decir que la historia salió de una situación bastante parecida en la vida real, me he robado el recuerdo de una amiga xDD!

Les agradeceria sus comentarios =) Nos leemos!


End file.
